Ya no soy un soldado y tampoco soy perfecto
by Shikei'XD
Summary: El tragico final del 01 esta cerca y sus ultimos pensamientos son dejados en un Mail hacia su eterno amor.


Ya no soy un soldado y tampoco soy perfecto

Es de noche, en el centro de una ciudad del gran Japón. Un joven de cabellos castaños yace sentado en un sillón para tres personas, puesto frente a una enorme ventana que cubría desde el suelo, hasta el techo, dejando ver el glorioso paisaje de la ciudad, gracias a la altura en la que aquel apartamento se encontraba.

Afuera, las gotas de agua caigan sin compasión sobre el ventanal y por un momento, el joven de ojos cobalto, pensó que las nube reflejaban ese dolor que sentía en su corazón, mas que no se reflejaba en su rostro.

El sonido de una portátil al ser tomada y encendida, se dejo escuchar con un ligero eco en aquella habitación en penumbras, para luego dejarse escuchar las teclas siendo oprimidas de forma lenta, como pensando de que forma comenzaría su relato.

_Han pasado diez años ya, desde que la guerra y el atentado de Mariemaia_ _se llevaron a cabo. Luego de la destrucción de nuestros Gundams, cada quien se fue a un lugar diferente para intentar vivir una vida normal._

_Los chicos se fueron a las colonias, Quatre como el líder de la corporación Winner, Wufei se quedo en Preventers, Trowa siguió con el circo, Duo volvió a su colonia natal al lado de Hilde para continuar con el negocio y yo… yo decidí quedarme en la tierra, ya que el espacio no tiene nada que ofrecerme ahora._

_Luego de la guerra me dedique a la creación de programas para hackear cuentas de todo tipo, siendo vendidos de forma ilegal. Gracias a la guerra y a las cuentas bancarias fantasmas, me hice de una pequeña fortuna con la que aseguraría mi vida hasta el día de mi muerte… es gracioso pensar que ese día no esta tan lejano._

_Mi nombre… sigue siendo Heero Yuy y lo seguirá siendo hasta el día que mi vida se apague… Es irónico pensar que luego de haber sobrevivido todas las batallas que sobreviví… este a punto de morir por un tumor que se formo en mi cerebro por tantos golpes que recibí en el transcurso de los años._

_Nadie sabe lo que estoy pasando y nadie lo sabrá… salvo una persona. Me encuentro hoy en mi apartamento, con mi portátil en el regazo, escribiendo estas líneas que pienso dar a conocer a una única persona, la única que considero importante._

El sonido de las teclas cesó por un momento, solo para dejar que un suspiro fuera libre de aquellos labios que se mantenían fruncidos.

_Siempre fui conocido como El Soldado Perfecto y por muchos años, me sentí así porque esa era mi obligación. Sufrí las peores torturas para aprender a soportar el dolor, soporte las peores torturas psicológicas, recordándome la muerte de aquella niña una y otra vez, poniendo diferentes escenarios de su muerte en donde yo disfrutaba de su sufrimiento… Se me entreno para no sentir nada, para ser un lienzo vacio que podía ser llenado de cualquier información para ser vaciada de la misma forma y utilizarme de nuevo. Viví en ese sufrimiento por un año, hasta que casi me volví loco, pero lo supere y logre llegar a ver el mundo nuevamente._

_Por meses trabaje de forma perfecta… hasta que el llego a mi vida. Todo para lo que fui entrenado, se fue al carajo con su llegada._

_En mi rostro nunca se mostro la felicidad pero valla que la sentía al estar rodeado por cuatro personas que me entendían… que sabían lo que se sentía cada vez que mataba a alguien, lo que se sentía no ser tu mismo. Me sentía feliz por saber que sin importar lo que hiciera, esas cuatro personas me iban a apoyar porque ellos mismos habían pasado o pasarían por la misma situación en algún momento._

Una sonrisa pinto el rostro del joven en aquel sillón; era una sonrisa suave, muy ligera pero que dejaba ver felicidad, la mas grande siendo que venia de aquel muñeco en vida.

_Duo… incluso escribir tu nombre hace que mi corazón se acelere ¿Por qué? te vas a preguntar… Es fácil Duo, por siempre, desde que te conocí, tu hiciste que despertara de aquel mundo ficticio en el que yo era un robot y me obligaste a volverme un humano, aun en contra de mi entrenamiento. _

_Gracias a ti es que pude comenzar a sentirme humano de nuevo, gracias a ti es que sobreviví a la guerra, gracias a ti… es que pude darme cuenta de que la vida es hermosa… es irónico que caiga en cuenta de esto, justo cuando estoy a punto de morir._

_Deseo verte, deseo poder decirte lo que nunca pude decirte gracias a tu palabrería exagerada, quisiera poder tenerte entre mis brazos y decirte esas palabras que martillan mi pecho por salir pero creo que no llegare a vivir lo suficiente para podértelas decir en persona, así que… Te Amo, Duo Maxwell y desde que la guerra termino, desde el momento en que me supe mayor de edad hay una pregunta que te eh querido hacer…_

_Duo Maxwell… ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?_

_Se que es cruel que te lo diga… se que es cruel que te lo escriba en este momento, en esta situación pero es lo único que puedo hacer para despedirme… Te amo Duo… no lo olvides y antes de despedirme, déjame ser cruel una última vez… haz que en mí lapida la leyenda diga:_

"_Ya no soy un soldado y tampoco soy perfecto… Herro Yuy"_

_Una ultima cosa… Cuando leas este mail, ven a mi departamento, hay un obsequio para ti junto a mi laptop._

Con su memoria ya en paz, Heero guardo el documento y mando el mail a su único gran amor, Duo Maxwell. La laptop fue dejada sobre la pequeña mesita que descansaba frente al sillón.

La figura de Heero se puso de pie y camino lentamente hasta el ventanal, dejándose iluminar tenuemente por los rayos que caían y por una vez en su vida de soldado perfecto, dejo que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

Heero Yuy, un hombre de 25 años, creador del mejor programa para hackear habido y por haber, expiloto del gundam 01 conocido por el nombre código de El soldado perfecto, estaba esa noche fría de diciembre, llorando en silencio, no por su pronta muerte, sino, por no haber sido capaz de vivir esa vida que tanto deseo junto a su amado.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita fue retirada para ser dejada a la par de la laptop y sobre aquella cajita, se leía el nombre de Duo Maxwell en dorado, sin saber que en la colonia L2 un joven trenzado de ojos violetas, leía aquel trágico mail con las lagrimas en su rostro, sintiendo como la vida se iba de su cuerpo al saber sobre la enfermedad de aquel piloto al que amo hasta el final.

FIN

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic, espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo.

Creado el: miércoles 12 de junio de 2013.

Editado y subido: sábado 15 de junio de 2013


End file.
